


blindfolded without you

by philiaprincess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Puns, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Princess Justice, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Please Kill Me, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philiaprincess/pseuds/philiaprincess
Summary: Marinette groaned, and the sound of a voice that was purely her own shocked Chat into slinking around her, the freezing magic wearing off as Princess Justice returned, and focused on other citizens.He frantically looked for her purse even as he was distracted. She still smelled like Marinette: croissants and vanilla, and he inhaled the scent of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.Focus, Chat.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	blindfolded without you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic, written a while ago and i thought i would post it since im bored ;)  
> (insert standard "comments appreciated")
> 
> could technically be read as a one-shot (then no happy ending edhwjs)
> 
> background: mari was akumatized, idk why lmao take it or leave it tbh bahah also adrien is in love but oblivious as per usual and mari isn't as obsessed with adrien, they're better friends tho

“You have looked into the eyes of justice, and you have fallen short.”  
She banged her gavel and the whimpering citizen fell to the ground, clutching at her head. 

_“Make it stop- no- i didn’t- help-”_

“What are you doing to them?!” 

“They have done wrong, and now they must atone for their crimes. They will hear their lies repeated tenfold until the weight of their guilt and the noise in their head makes them-”  
The woman imploded in a storm of dust.  
“- explode.” there was no expression on her stone face, not even the look of pleasure akumas usually got from carrying out their duty. Chat wanted to reach out and touch her hair, to reassure himself that Marinette was still there, but he stopped himself. She was Princess Justice now- and he had to stop her. 

“Now it’s your turn,” Marinette- _no, Princess Justice_ \- said, and he could feel the burn of her stare under the silk pink blindfold. 

“Sorry, but this cat’s gotta split,” he grabbed a banana peel from the ground and lobbed it at her as he extended his baton. 

“Justice does not… split” Princess Justice held out her hand, and his limbs went stiff. This akuma was possibly the most powerful he had ever faced, and Ladybug was nowhere to be found. _Where are you, Ladybug?_

“Justice is cold, and mighty, and powerful. And now, you will see the light,” she said, the monotone of her voice chilling his bones. 

“Marinette- wait-”

“Marinette is no more. I wield the hand of peace, and prosperity. Liars must be wiped away, and those who are honest are rewarded. Now-” suddenly dropping, she clawed at her blindfold, _“Chat, help!”_ A purple outline spread over her face, and she stopped struggling as she spoke to the man behind it all, “Justice prevails, now and forever. Don’t worry, I’ll get the miraculous for you. But first-” 

Chat stood there, stunned, as he took in what had just happened. _Marinette was still in there._ She was fighting- of course she was- and trying to break Hawkmoth’s hold. He just needed to help her. But what was the akumatized object? The gavel? No, it would be something more personal, like that purse she always carried around with her. He quickly scanned her outfit, searching for a bag, or something similar. But there was nothing there. He would have to improvise- and fast. 

“Now, now, this is getting _out of hand._ We should stop this before you can’t handle it anymore.” When in doubt, pun. 

Marinette groaned, and the sound of a voice that was purely her own shocked Chat into slinking around her, the freezing magic wearing off as Princess Justice returned, and focused on other citizens. 

He frantically looked for her purse even as he was distracted. She still smelled like Marinette: croissants and vanilla, and he inhaled the scent of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Focus, Chat. There was no sight of the purse yet, and Princess Justice had noticed him. 

“It is Judgement Day, little cat. And you will be among those to succumb.” 

Her blindfold was eerily familiar. The fabric… pale pink… 

“Now, kneel, and listen as you speak your truth.” She shot out a beam of light that hit him square in the chest. _“Speak.”_

He inhaled through his nose. He only had one choice if he didn’t want to become dirt under her shoe. He would do as his princess commanded. 

“I- I am so _tired._ All the time. Everyone expects me to be this quiet boy who doesn’t disrespect authority, and who is naturally good at everything- but I’m not. I don’t think I ever will be. I disappoint everyone who knows me, and they all leave. _They will leave._ I want, I want so much, but inside, I know I am not worthy of anything. I am not worthy of you, Marinette, and I am not worthy of the black cat. If anything, today has proved as much. I can’t save you. I am so privileged, and I shouldn’t need anything else, but I can’t stop myself from being torn apart by my want. I feel so alone.” He glanced up at her as his eyesight blurred. “It shouldn’t be this hard. I destroy everything.” 

Princess Justice stopped in her tracks, “Chaton-”

Chat leaped at her and grabbed her blindfold as tears streaked down his cheeks. He viciously ripped it, channeling his frustration and anger into one swift streak of his claws. 

The blindfold disintegrated under his touch as Princess Justice disappeared and Marinette was all that remained. He lunged forward, but he couldn’t catch her as she crumpled to the ground. The akuma flitted away, looking for a way out. Ladybug wasn’t here, and there was only one thing to do. 

“TIME TO DEVILISE,” Chat yelled, leaping at the black butterfly as it desperately tried to escape. _“CATACLYSM!”_

It let out a high-pitched scream as Chat grabbed at his gut and fell. _It hurt, so, so bad._ He needed help, he couldn’t detransform in the middle of the street. But he couldn’t get up. Everything was red, and black, and pink, and he needed, he needed, but the pain was a constant static noise in the back of his head that wouldn’t fade, and he wanted it to go away, but he knew that he needed help, but no help was coming, and the black expanded as he drifted away.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i'm ever gonna even look at this again but this is it so far... i have a little more but not enough for another chapter :((
> 
> thank u for reading <3


End file.
